


West Coast Smoker

by hylicshouse



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Lisa faked her own death and is on a journey to wreck shit, basically rewriting the events of the painful here with lisa included, dont worry things still suck!, expect lisa interacting with mcs to come, still in the writing process so lets see how bad i can make things, with my sarcastic dumb oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylicshouse/pseuds/hylicshouse
Summary: Lisa has survived The Flash. Many years later, her and an old friend return to Olathe to deal with old memories and get caught up in a growing conflict.





	1. West Coast Smoker

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before but I love Lisa. Still writing this so I'll try to keep churning chapters out. Tell me what you think.  
> Here's a picture of [Nosa](https://tormaph.tumblr.com/post/179738981864/hey-i-made-a-lisa-oc) btw!
> 
> Edit: Took some feedback to heart and tried to improve a few things. Honestly comments do help, Idfk what I'm doing but I got a story in my soul that needs tellin.

A dirt and sand ocean littered with broken rocks and spotted foliage. A shape began to appear in the distance, a delivery truck traversing the wasteland on a worn path. The flurries of dust launched into the air in its wake as a broken and aging gas station peaked over the dimming horizon.   
Two more shapes in the desert. Two humans standing in front of a long-abandoned gas station that had been sucked dry of its resources long ago. They were in a line with their boots touching the edge of the road. One was a few heads taller than the other. The taller had a modified bull skull, horns included, as a mask with cloth covering the eye holes, nose, and mouth making one-way windows for the wearer. This one was carrying a large suitcase rigged as a backpack and a satchel stuffed to nearly bursting with various items. The other of the two, the smaller one, had what looked like a fox face kabuki mask attached to a balaclava completely hiding any part of the face and head with a hoodie several sizes too large for their body type. What looked like a rugged potato sack was also fit for bursting and thrown over their shoulder.   
“You still wanna do this?” Nosa, the bull, turned his head downwards to look at the smaller figure.  
Nothing. With Nosa beginning to think the silence was their answer, but then from them just a single sentence.  
“I’m ready.” Lisa, the fox, spoke with a muffled serious tone.  
Nosa looked back upwards to the growing figure of the truck.  
“These guys are chatty. If they try and hassle you, you know the drill.”   
She adjusted her mask then cleared her throat speaking in a deeper tone. “Speak from the chest. Project your voice.”   
“Yep.”   
The truck was upon them in no time. On the side spray-painted in big letters was ‘Hernandez’. It stopped a few yards in front of them and they walked to it, both hoisting their gear closer. Nosa knocked his knuckle in sequence on the back door. Three times, then stop, two times, then stop, then three more times and stop.   
With the signal successfully given, the back door unlocked, and hands appeared out from under to lift it open. Two men pushed the door above their heads until it rolled open all the way.   
“Howdy!” A tall blonde man with long legs compared to this torso greeted them with a smile, the other went into the back of the truck.  
“Hey.” Nosa handed them the satchel and his heavy suitcase then stepped up into the truck. Nosa turned, took Lisa’s heavy bag, and offered his hand to lift her inside.   
Once settled in, Nosa helped the tall man close the truck and lock them inside. Two battery operated lanterns kept them from the darkness. The man who had gone into the back earlier and ignored them was sitting in the corner trembling. He tried to steady his shaky hands and fumbled in his pocket. He found a single blue pill and then hurriedly swallowed it.   
Lisa sat near the door away from the rest with her things close to her and avoiding eye contact even with her masked eyes. She was use to keeping quiet while Nosa dealt with patrons and pleasantries.  
“Give me a second.” Nosa shot a glance at Lisa. She nodded once to him.  
There was a small sliding glass window connecting the back of the truck and the front cabin. It was blacked out with colored tape. Nosa rapped their knuckles to the window and then it began to slide open.   
The truck driver, a short stout man, with what Nosa thought to be a stupid looking mustache, looked back at him.   
“Hey, you sly bastard. It’s been a while!” he smiled. “You coming with us to the next stop I’m guessing?”   
“Yeah, hey, Oscar.” Nosa warmed up his smile quickly. “Listen. Me and my friend here are gonna go past our usual spot into Olathe with you. That cool?”   
“Yeah, since we’re on the way, it’s no trouble. Seems like forever since I last drove you in there.” He furrowed his mustache and pulled the gears into drive again.   
“Years actually…” Nosa trailed off. “But thanks. We’re ready to go when you are.” He knocked on the window and shut it closed. He headed back to Lisa before the sudden start of the truck knocked him over.  
After taking his seat, he exhaled a long breath as just a bit of the stress of today fell with it. His limbs still felt like they were weighed down with rocks. Right after, the tall man who first greeted them came closer ready to speak.   
“Just, gimme a second alright?” he warned the approaching man “We’ve been walking all day. I’m hot and tired.”   
He reached for his helmet and took it off. Dark black hair sprung out from underneath met with olive skin, and dark eyes to match. Dark circles clung to the bottom of the eyes from many sleepless nights. With the helmet off, he breathed a little easier.   
The man huddled in the trucks corner with his Joy addiction now satiated, had entered into a courageous and euphoric place of mind. He brought out some jerky from his other pocket and started to chew. He eyed the unmasked stranger.   
Thick boots, torn jeans, what looked like a worn knitted checkered blanket that was half torn made into a makeshift poncho, and a long scar closely curving under his visible left breast. Besides the skull, the most notable thing were the gauntlets adorned on his hands and lower arms. Steel plated gloves with spikes on the knuckles and dried blood splatter.   
The other, Lisa, was smaller than Nosa. The mask and a faded hoodie that functioned more like a dress for her size, leggings, and a pair of thick worn boots. A pair of metal plated shoulder and knee pads for protection with a metal glove less fancy than Nosa’s on her left arm.   
“So who’s this?” the man got Nosa’s attention.   
“It’s Bull, remember?” said the other man.  
“Bull or Nosa. I travel.” Said the now named stranger.   
He continued to chew and raised a brow. “And him?” he motioned his head towards the fox.  
Nosa interjected. “Oh… yeah, this is-“   
“What are you? His puppet? I didn’t ask you.”   
“Marco, don’t be rude.” The tall man stopped him from going any further. “He brings in a lot of mags and some good shit.”   
“Just call me fox.” She spoke suddenly and deeply the way Nosa had taught her to mask her feminine voice.  
Marco exchanged looking between the two until he seemed satisfied with that answer. He began to mind his own business now and went back to eating.  
“Here, Will.” Nosa handed the tall blonde his satchel. “Little over 200 mags.”  
“Good haul.” Will emptied the satchel to another corner of the truck filled with supplies and mags. He exchanged the mags with some rations and put a few mags back in. “Got some things you might like. Wanna take a look?”   
Nosa hopped up and scanned through what he had to offer. He was a traveling salesman. He mostly dealt on people’s desires and the comfort of nostalgia was almost always a price many men would pay. He picked through some of the bountiful supplies and added them into the suitcase he carried on his back.   
“I found some expired candy bars a while back. This older guy I sold it to didn’t even care. He just relished in the taste of the chocolate. Told me it had been decades since he had some. Gave me 70 mags for two.”   
“You got anymore?” Will looked like he too was trying to remember the taste of chocolate as well.   
“For you? 20 mags.” Nosa flashed a grin.  
“You’re gonna run me dry!” Will exclaimed and added a sigh. “Come on. 15?”  
“17.”  
“Done.”   
Nosa plucked one Snickers bar from his suitcase and tossed it at Will. Nosa got his mags and then brought himself packed and ready to Lisa.   
The next few hours went by rather quickly. The truck raddled now and then over the rocky but barren terrain. Nosa spent some of the time with small talk to Will while Marco grumpily adding commentary at a few points. Lisa was mindful but quiet. Just killing time listening to the men talk back and forth.   
Eventually the truck came to a slowing halt and Nosa helped Will unlatch the door and rise it above their heads. Lisa sprung to life and gathered their things along with Nosa gearing himself up. Nosa tapped on the taped-up window and said his goodbyes and thank yous to Oscar and Will. They both dropped to the ground from the truck. They had stopped at an old grocery store. There were men waiting nearby for the trucks supplies and soon more men approached to help carry and unload boxes, mags, food, and other necessities.   
They had dropped on the edge of eastern Olathe. A small town was huddled just on the outskirts. It was one of the more popular and active communities even for its size since this was a major point of trade in Olathe and the tri state area.   
“Well. Here we are.” Nosa looked around and eyed the town close by.  
Lisa pulled a flashlight out of a pouch attached to her back and it cut through the growing darkness.  
“If I remember right, we’re in the east. We need to pass The List and then keep going.”   
“Great. More walking.” Lisa huffed  
Together they started their journey west, getting away from the town until it was out of sight. Keeping out of populated areas wasn’t that hard, but you never knew in a world like this when desperate or blood thirsty men came across you.  
Doing some searching for a place to rest their tired bones and legs, proved successful. There was a small empty cavern connected into a rock face jutting from the cliffside. After a security check to make sure they weren’t breaking and entering or disturbing some wild animal, it was time to rest after a long day of nothing but moving. Nosa managed to shove their things inside and wiggle through the entrance with Lisa’s flashlight as a guide. He almost got stuck and panicked to which Lisa had to stifle her laughter. She slid in almost easily. They piled rocks at the opening to cover the entrance. Nosa pulled out two blankets from his suitcase and distributed one to her while they laid the flashlight down to make an orb of light cover them. The desert could be cold and cruel at night.   
“This weather is crazy. It really is the end of the world.” Nosa piped up while wrapping a blanket around himself. “Will said they saw some snow the other day.”   
“Well maybe if you wore some more clothes, you wouldn’t complain.” She commented while settling herself into the dirt.  
“I’m not complaining, it’s just an observation. Besides, I’m invincible as you know. Cold can’t stop me.”   
She clicked her tongue at the word ‘invincible’ but decided not to bully him about it. She was about to begin the sleeping process when he spoke again.  
“Here’s a mask for the area. These aren’t uncommon since this area is huge in Joy trade. We should blend right in.”   
She took the mask from Nosa and fumbled with the balaclava and one she was wearing and fiddled with the straps until pulling it off her head. Long black hair spilt from being stuffed inside.   
She held the new mask over her face and tilted her head. “It’s been a while since I’ve worn one of these. Still spooky?”   
“Terrifying, Liz.”  
She put the mask to the floor. Her hand fished something out of her hoodie as she laid down pulling the blanket over her. Through the night, she liked to hold onto her pendant. A small yellow stone with a cross embedded inside.  
“I’ll get first watch. Good night, Liz.” It was gonna be a rough night for her to even get to sleep tonight as is. The horrors of memories that normally crept on the edges of her mind were closer than ever. This journey was going to be hell. She said a quick prayer like she’d done every time her eyes closed for sleep.  
“Good night.” Lisa said.


	2. Terrible Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back with more words. Sorry for the delay for anyone listening. Also expect another chapter very soon because I wrote a lot this time.  
> Hope you're ready for some main characters showing up soon enough. 
> 
> I can't fucking read so feel free to point out mistakes or advice you have for me since I'm bad at writing!
> 
> Later!  
> -Soms

Lisa woke up to herself gasping and kicking. Nosa had just pulled her out of the choking hold of a nightmare. He’d gotten use to this, but she’d been doing fine for a while. He chalked it up to them so close to being back to their hometown.  
She took his hand for a moment. That helped ground her and show her that it was just a dream and she wasn’t in fact back in that god forsaken house. Her other hand pinched into the skin of her arm where moments before she could feel her father’s hands gripping her.  
“Here.” Nosa pushed his canteen into her hand.  
She just now began to feel the cold of the sweat drenching her body. She took three huge gulps and returned it. “I’m getting some air.” She rose to her feet.  
Nosa said nothing as she dug rocks out of her way to get to the outside. It was about Lisa’s time for watch, so he laid down with his blanket to get some shut eye.  
It was probably about time for the sun to start showing up she guessed. The tip of the horizon was beginning to mix with more alive and bright colors. She dusted off her knees and moved her tangled hair from her eyes. Meeting the outside was already beginning to help calm her nerves. She got anxious in small enclosed spaces as it only reminded her of the prison cell that was her old room.  
Nosa had let her sleep longer than usual so besides the sudden awakening she felt refreshed. She had been conditioned to be a light sleeper and usually jolted awake at even light noises.  
Lisa reached into the bag strapped to the back of her waist and fished out a pack of cigarettes. She tried not to make it a habit, and usually only lit up for times like these. She sat herself down next to the entrance of their temporary abode and sucked the cigarette down to the filter.  
She said good-bye to the stars as they began to sleep, and a crack of sunlight burst over the mountains on the horizon. She tried to keep her mind blank and not think. She had agreed with herself to save her multitude of thoughts for when she saw her home one last time.

“Hey, wake up.”  
Nosa came back to the land of the living with a voice in his ear and touch rocking his shoulder. A yawn already formed on his mouth as he composed himself and tossed his blanket off. She had left the cave entrance open and light from the outside had crawled in signaling the day.  
Lisa was finishing a granola bar and had rolled up and tossed the wrapper on the ground. “Thanks for the extra sleep.”  
“I figured you needed it.” He had begun to pack their things away and go right back to marching onwards. When she offered him some breakfast, he declined and said he’d eat on the road.  
Masks donned, and another day of walking was ahead of them. They already wished they could skip ahead to night and their next campsite hopefully far, far away. Both could already feel the gnarly blisters they knew they were going to have at the end of all this.  
A good leg of the journey was desert, desert, and more desert until they made it to what appeared to be an abandoned small town. Not much was here, and no one was in sight. It became apparent why soon enough.  
An average sized twisted mutant with tattered clothes and elongated limbs lied in the middle of the road. His eyes were skyward and not a part of him moved.  
Nosa and Lisa paused upon registering it and it then noticed them too.  
The mutant folded its limbs to a standing position and cocked its head at the two. It raised its arms towards them as if offering a hug and began to shuffle forward, dragging its bloated legs along.  
“What do you think?” Nosa asked not taking his eyes off it.  
“I can get it from here.” Lisa said.  
Nosa rolled his suitcase off his back and set it down to the pavement. He unzipped it and popped it open then handed a large hunting rifle to Lisa’s awaiting hands.  
Safey off, cocked, ready. She spied through the small mounted scope and…  
CRACK. A gunshot’s piercing echo flew through the town followed by an explosion of blood from the mutant. A gaping hole was now through the dead center of its forehead. Its eyes lolled upwards and it crashed forward on its face as its fleshed puddled with it. No more sound or movement.  
Nosa and Lisa high-fived. She kept the rifle strapped to her shoulder for now.  
They turned the street corner passing the new corpse to find a convenience store with all the windows blown out and weathered with neglect compared to the police station next to it.  
“The store looks raided. We should check the station.”  
“Why bother?” Lisa then noticed large yellow caution tape covering the stations door. Probably a warning. She expected another mutant.  
“Guns, baby. Probably lots of them, too. If not at least some ammo probably.”  
“Bet there’s nothing.” She retorted.  
“How much?”  
She paused and weighed her options quickly before saying, “Three cans of Dr. Pepper.”  
“Thems some odds I’ll take.” He scoffed and was sure he had this beat. They did a mock handshake and set to work removing the tape barring the doors entry.  
There was heavy dust and darkness as they opened the door. The air felt thick with faded time. Big surprise, no one was there to greet them at the front desk. An empty water cooler, some long dead plants, papers strewn across the floor, no guns here.  
There was a door with a glass window leading to the back, but they found it locked. The glass shattered from the spikes of Nosa’s punch and he turned the lock to open.  
Lisa brought out her flashlight as the light from the open entrance couldn’t help them back here.  
Lots of empty desks, old papers, more dead plants and dust. As they weaved past some desks, Nosa bared a hand to prevent Lisa from going forward but it was too late. Laying out of view from behind one of the desks was a short and fat mutant that then grappled onto Nosa’s boot.  
He tried to kick it off but its other gripped onto his other leg trying to yank him to the ground.  
Nosa pulled his fist back and sunk his spiked knuckles straight into the mutant’s face. He landed another and another with the precision and dexterity of a boxer in the middle of a match. The mutant, now bloodied, loosened its grip enough that he could jump out of the way. When he moved, Lisa was at the ready with her rifle and landed one right in its face. The mutant thrashed, and it almost seemed like its fat swollen flesh just absorbed the bullet. She pulled the bolt and gave it another one in the skull with this one delivering the killing blow. Its limbs dropped to the ground and blood began to erupt from the bullet holes.  
Nosa stood by in an awkward position. A pain ached in his leg where the monster had grabbed him. It felt like he had pulled something, so he leaned on a nearby desk to take the weight off. He took off his suitcase and set it on the desk to take more pressure off.  
Lisa had her gun at the ready in case another one came to the scene.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah just…gimme a second. I’ll be okay.” He massaged the hurt area.  
“I’m gonna look around.” She pulled the bolt again to chamber a bullet.  
There was a room for two detectives that turned up with nothing interesting and from the uniform straight-cut way their offices were set up they were probably boring regular people.  
Checking the police chiefs’ room however did turn up something interesting. In one of the desk drawers was a ring of jangling keys of different sizes. Each one was labeled. Custodian closet? No. Front door? No. Armory? Bingo.  
Down the hall, she did find a heavy-set door that was locked. This likely fit the bill. The key that she favored allowed her to turn the handle open. She pushed the door with the barrel of the gun pointed inside. Nothing made a sound or came charging at her as she entered.  
It was a small enough room where it looked like she was the only occupant. There were grated lockers along the walls with various guns inside. She smiled and tossed the keyring into her other hand. Looks like she was down three sodas.  
“Liz! Holy shit!” Nosa’s voice rang through the hall. Her stomach dropped. She ran back into the main room with her finger on the trigger. He was no where in sight.  
“Liz!” he called again. The voice had come from another hallway on the opposite side of the room. She dashed forward until she heard running water. She almost crashed into the door following the source.  
Nosa was standing in what appeared to be a locker room adjoined with showers. A flashlight was pointing at the ceiling giving the room a soft glow. He had his gauntlet off and his bare hand cupping water from a running shower.  
She almost felt like shooting at his feet for giving her a near heart attack.  
“Running water.” He grinned oblivious to the look Lisa was giving him. “They must have their own supply or something. We can shower for once!”  
Lisa took her finger off the trigger and let the gun hang on her arm. The payoff was worth a heart attack. She could clean up the caked grime and dirt that was in all the wrong places and fill up their canteens.  
“Here.” Lisa tossed him the keyring which he barely managed to catch. “I call first shower.” She told him where to find the armory.  
She found some unused soap, shampoo, and towels from busting open a locker. She undressed and closed the shower curtain behind her. The water at first was a little dark but after a few seconds began to run clear. Normally if they were washing off, it was a river or body of water that was always cold and somewhat murky.  
She savored the warm setting and let the water run over her head. This was a luxury she was going to enjoy. She let herself think that this was a blessing from God.  
It was kind of gross to watch all the dirt sink into the drain as she scrubbed herself, but it soon ran clear like the water. She didn’t realize she was staring and had gotten lost in thinking nothing again, but finally she could call herself clean.  
She dried herself off, hung the towel around her, and went back to the locker she had opened. There was a comb inside and figured an attempt on brushing out her tangled locks couldn’t hurt.  
She didn’t really like looking at herself in the mirror. It felt weird and like it was someone she couldn’t recognize. There was a scar across her forehead and one running down her cheek and neck. Not to mention the ones on her arms and legs and one across her breast. They were a gift from a boy long ago.  
She’d gotten use to looking at the ones on her body, but not her face and the most obvious one, the ringed bruise on her neck. Her eyes were sunken and dark, and she kept having to blow pieces of her hair out of her eyes. Combing through it was a disaster. The brush kept getting stuck and she would have to comb over the same spot again and again. It was easier than when it was dry at least. She muttered an “ow” every now and then trying to tame this creature. She was thankful it wasn’t a beast as bad as her friends. She got frustrated enough that she went back to the locker to look for more things. She busted open a few more until she found what she was looking for. A pair of scissors.  
She cut her bangs to a manageable level. She could see better. She even trimmed the bottom of her hair but not too much. She liked her long hair even if it was a pain.  
There was a knock at the door and she went from looking at the mirror to Nosa leaning on the doorframe.  
“You shaving your head?”  
“No. A bald head would look better than what you did anyway.”  
“I cut too much off, I know.” He chuckled, “You were mad at me that whole week.”  
“And for good reason. All the ends were uneven, and my bangs were gone.”  
He hummed at the memory of her chasing him with a pair of scissors trying to replicate the damage to his own head. “By the way, guess what?”  
She played along. “You set the building on fire?”  
“Almost.” He looked along the wall and found a light switch. His finger flicked it upwards and Lisa was surprised to see the lights of the place come on. Now she could see him and everything much more clearly.  
“There was a generator out back with some gas in it. Not to mention a bitchin’ motorcycle. Siphoned some gas into it. We’re good to go after this, Liz.”  
Her face lit up into a happy smile. His words pushed away the memory of her freakish haircut and replaced them with bliss. Not having to walk sounded like another gift from God.  
She used the nickname she had made in retaliation of him calling her Liz for years. “Good work, Nose.”


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a [piece](https://tormaph.tumblr.com/post/180210999439/please-give-him-the-beating-he-deserves-crow) I did for one of my mutuals of Nosa interacting with their Joy Boy, Crow.
> 
> Big baby boy Rando is here!!! Rasputinian told me about Word's read aloud feature and it saved my illiterate life!!! Still open to corrections and advice if you got any. Ask me for my discord, I love talking to nice people about Lisa.  
> I'm not creative so I've just been using songs as chapter titles if you've not noticed. 
> 
> That's the most I've written for now so I'm trying to plan out what I want to happen. Hopefully another chapter will be out before 2019 hits us. 
> 
> Smell ya later!  
> -Soms

Lisa was in the back of the shower room next to the lockers using a blow-dryer found in a locker on her wet clothes. She’d washed them in another shower while Nosa got himself clean. It was a good opportunity with all this free running water. She’d filled up their canteens as well. Though, she had almost had it with his off-key shower singing. He was practically screaming over the hair-dryer.  
          She clicked off the hair-dryer to yell “ _ENOUGH_ with the Queen already!”  
          To which he answered “Two hundred degrees that’s why they call me _MR. FAHRENHEIT_. I’m traveling at the speed of _LIGHT_. Gonna make a _SUPER-SONIC MAN OUTTA YOU_.”  
          She turned the hair-dryer back to the high setting and hurried so she could get out of here. She heard him turn off the shower, but she was already back in her now dry clothes and closing up Nosa’s suitcase in the main room. He could dry his own damn clothes. He was going to have to drive their new ride since she wasn’t the best driver.  
          She was very use to the scent of dirt and wilderness just being on her person that having the overpowering scent of men’s soap was itching her nose. She picked up the Joy mask on the table and looked over the design. There were the same or very similar designs of the mask in other regions. Over the years, Joy had become popular nationwide. Nosa and her had helped in the trade in their main setting in Atlanta. They had several places they called home dotting the nation since they were always on the move, but Atlanta seemed the most real to her. They lived on the outskirts since Atlanta had one of the biggest thriving communities she had seen. They even had electricity and running water there. That place had their shit together more than Olathe did, but it was double the danger with so many inhabitants. An old bunker in the backyard of some doomsday prepper kook was her favorite spot to rest her head. Nosa and her had a lot of treasures there, things he didn’t want to sell or trade, and her own valuables. He had opened her up to a lot of things back there; things she’d been deprived of for years in her prison of an upbringing. Music, terrible movies, and places she’d only heard about. He was everything of a caring brother that her own flesh and blood one wasn’t.  
          She had told herself she would leave all her thoughts of home and the past for when she was back at that prison, but several years ago after The Flash she had resigned herself to thinking Brad was probably off dead and a fossil somewhere in this cruel world. Probably along with the only other friend she had had, Berny.  
          She picked up her rifle while pushing those thoughts away for the second time. She’d done her mourning.

          Nosa had pulled one of the desks next to the one with his suitcase and had several guns on display on top. She reloaded her rifle with the right caliber of ammunition and put some more shells in the bag on the back of her waist. She adjusted her own personal gauntlet Nosa had made her. They were both lucky he was so interested in the career path of being an engineer and was handy with machinery. If she didn’t have her gun and got in a scuffle, the gauntlet was the last line of defense. A long sharp blade would pop from the covering on the top of her hand to stab anyone too close. It made her feel like an armed assassin. She loaded a handgun and put it through a belt under the hoodie she wore. Always have a backup for your backup.  
          When Nosa came around he was dressed and ready and took his pick of weapon; A shotgun with plenty of shells. He wasn’t fond of guns but it’s safety above comfort. They cleaned house with another small handgun for Lisa’s pack and as much extra ammunition and water they could bear to carry. Lisa rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair before putting her balaclava with her new Joy mask on. When they stepped back outside, it was overcast now. Time to roll before it decided to rain on them.  
          Nosa strapped on his Joy mask to act as a windbreaker and revved the bike to life with a key stolen from the keyring. It seemed to run fine, and the tires and battery were okay. He let Lisa backpack his suitcase and their new supplies. They would go as far as the full gas tank would let them.  
          The engine blared as he kicked off from the ground and took it for a quick test drive circling the building. Lisa had her arms around his stomach to hold on.  
          Nosa let out a howl in excitement as he let the bike get up to speed while feeling the throttle and rumble between their legs. The air ripped around them as he only went faster. The desert didn’t leave them many obstacles, so they could go as fast as their hearts desired. Besides him, wind was the only thing Lisa heard and felt. Dust clouds chased the bikes tail, and when she looked back, the town was sinking away before she knew it. She loved the adrenaline. The bike’s energy ran through her core.

  
          After a while, they cut through some crossroads and eventually saw the List that he had mentioned. Even in the distance, the huge lettering was readable. Lisa made note of all the names on the rockface. She wondered how tough Big Lincoln could be to make it as the baddest in the wasteland. Continuing on wards, the terrain changed to be rockier and more treacherous. It was obviously a den for monsters seeing as skulls were planted on poles and spikes as a vicious warning to new visitors. Coming up ahead was a line of cars, two trucks modified with armor and a smaller more normal looking car, driving in a line. There were several men sitting in both truck beds with red and blue patterned armor and clothing as well as all of them having at least one weapon. Nosa kept his distance but followed behind while trying not to attract too much attention. There were barracks off to their right with men in the same coloring going here and there. No one really paid them any mind luckily. Nosa had to drive over several makeshift bridges covering ravines and sinkholes. Since they were able to hold the cars in fronts weight, he wasn’t worried. When a vast stretch of water started to appear, he then let himself get worried. The cars kept driving with no interruptions or turns. From left to right there was water as far as he could see. The cars were driving to a large flatbed ferry waiting at a crumbling wooden bridge on the water’s edge. Nosa tapped Lisa’s hands that were buckled at his stomach for her to pay attention up front, but she had already been keeping a close eye. It didn’t seem like they could make this a situation to force them to carry them across. They could see bigger and badder guns on some of the men. They were going to have to hope these guys had at least a little kindness in their hearts.

  
          There was really no way for a surprise approach. These men had seen them all along and a motorcycle wasn’t exactly quiet. Some had their weapons at the ready and Lisa was gripping her handgun under her hoodie. Nosa cut the gas a fair distance away and parked.  
          “Be right back.” He gave her a pat on the head and she released him. He pulled off his mask and walked towards the group with a harmless smile and his arms up. Lisa pulled her handgun to her lap and slid further into the driver’s seat. One foot on the gas and one planted on the ground and if things got ugly, she would put the pedal to the floor, swoop in for Nosa and then out, then get as much distance as she could from these punks. As much as she would love to just steal this boat, it didn’t look like an option. Too many guys and too many guns. The adrenaline was running high now.  
          She could barely hear him over the sound of the bike and cars running. She watched every move the men made just waiting for one of them to step out of line. The men stopped talking as the back door to the smaller vehicle opened. Out emerged a huge shrouded figure with a blood red mask in the form of a skull. The men went mute and allowed Rando the Red Skull in front of them. He bent his head close to one of the men’s ear as if he was whispering something. The man nodded when Red Skull raised his head and then spoke to Nosa once again. It must have been good news because Nosa turned and came trotting in her direction with a thumbs up.  
          “They’re letting us cross with them.” He took the wheel from her and drove them next to the cars.  
          Lisa couldn’t keep her eyes off the brick house of a man in the mask. He was obviously the leader of the operations and his men seemed to respect him a good deal. He was the first on the ferry deck and the cars followed him. Nosa and Lisa were the last on and would be the first to get off. There was plenty of space for everyone, so the men spread out from the car and relaxed while quickly falling into friendly banter amongst themselves. The ferry’s rusting gate rose to a close shortly after Lisa and Nosa made it on to the boat. It locked in place with a loud clunking of metal and signaled their ready for departure. Nosa had noticed spray paint on the side of the hull naming the vessel “Titanic”. Rando made his way up a short flight of stairs to the control room where, visible through a panel of windows, the boat’s captain was ready to greet him.  
          Lisa was still in an adrenaline high as one of the men wearing red and blue colored football gear approached them. She felt she wouldn’t be able to take her hand off her gun until they were on land again.  
          “Rando has invited you two to the captain’s deck.”  
          “Rando…” There was a certain familiarity in Nosa’s voice letting the name pass his lips. “Yeah, thanks.”    
          He put down the bike’s kickstand but strapped his suitcase on to carry with him. When they weren’t in ear shot of the men Lisa asked. “Who’s Rando?”  
          “Killer powerful warlord. He basically runs this side of Olathe.” He led her up the stairs, “When I went solo through here a few years ago while you stayed in Atlanta, he helped me out. Bad streak and I was going hungry. I ran across his camp and he had his dudes share rations with me. Got to trade a few things with them. Despite the rumors, he’s actually… kind of nice despite his looks.”  
          When they approached the door and turned the handle, both fell silent. The captain was an older man with graying hair and an eye patch. He had both hands on the wheel and Rando was standing next to him. When they entered, Rando whispered to the captain.  
          “Crossing will take about a day, Rando has invited you to stay up here for a bird’s eye view and in comfort if you’d like.”

          “Thanks. I know we appeared out of nowhere, but it’s kind of you to let us hitch a ride.”  
          Nosa set his suitcase against the wall. In defiance of his words, he knew exactly where to unzip and reach inside to grab his shotgun in seconds.  
          Lisa kept quiet as per usual in these situations. She leaned up against the wall next to the suitcase and like Nosa could whip out her rifle from it in a single moment. It wouldn’t be the first or last time they had to fake being nice.  
          “I know it might be a stretch,” Nosa let a gentle and friendly expression take over his face “but do you remember me? I’m Nosa but a lot of people know me as Bull. We ran into each other about 3 or 4 years ago, I think. You’re a hard guy to forget.”  
          Rando gave a single nod. He did in fact remember Nosa despite a change in his attire. More specifically, he remembered the comic books Nosa had sold him. Even Rando was a slave to nostalgia. He was able to relish in a warming flashback to the moment of him, with an allowance from Brad graciously saved, getting the very same issue when he was just a kid. He had always loved superheroes.  
          The captain steadied the boat and cut in to the conversation. “You boys hear the news?”  
          “News?” Nosa raised a brow to humor him.  
          “Some of our boys radioed in to us. Said there was a female spotted. Some young thing across the waters and further west. Got her held up in one of the old factories.”

  
          In unison, Nosa and Lisa’s blood turned to ice in their veins. It felt like Lisa’s heart had stopped. Inland? It couldn’t be Lisa. She was right here. Then…  
          A half-hearted laugh with underlying fear escaped Nosa. “W-What? That can’t be right.”  
          Rando turned his head to the waters and kept his silent demeanor. It looked like he was excusing himself from any part of this.  
          “I’m serious! The boys swear it. They’re letting anyone in to take turns with her. Heard she was no looker though. Still, I’d die for a piece of that.” He chuckled.  
          Nosa had only been brought back to reality from the swarm of questions and worries in his mind with the loud slamming of the door. Lisa had jumped up and made a hasty exit at his last words leaving the door crashing behind her. Rando had taken notice of this too.  
          “What’s his deal?” asked the captain as Lisa had interrupted his fantasy.

          Nosa tried to grasp some words for an excuse. “Probably….seasick. I’ll...” He didn’t even finish his sentence as he focused on getting out of there to her. Lisa was sitting in the middle of the stairs. Her mask buried in her arms that rested on the tops of her knees. He approached her and made sure neither the captain or Rando had come after them. She was gripping her arms with her knuckles pure white.  
          He let himself fall in place beside her. He didn’t know where to even begin. He dragged a hand down his face trying to shake off the shock.  
          “You think it’s them?” he tried to swallow the knot in his throat.  
          She didn’t give him an answer. He could almost hear what sounded like her grinding her teeth.  
          “Of course it is….” He answered his own question. “Who else would it be? But if they only saw one…where could the rest be?” It was dumb to even ask her questions he knew neither of them had answers for.  
          His words only sounded like static. She was far off from being there next to him on the stairs of some boat. She could only picture one of the women she had once known, that had once been just like her, but instead of two hands on her body there were dozens. It made her mad. Bloodthirsty. They had unknowingly gotten onto this boat with all these men having one twisted thing in mind.  
          One thing besides shock that the two of them were both sharing in this moment was a cloud of failure. Both had spent nearly a decade searching for signs of their former fellow captives. Despite once turning much of this town on its head, were all the women still hidden back here after all this time?  
          Nosa’s “gripes” for this place were a level on par with Lisa’s. He remembered the very start. An imprisoned girl at her window sill ignorant to the rest of the world. Their chance meeting as two stupid awkward kids, their secret encounters that soon bloomed to a weird friendship, and lastly him dragging her into this, making her decision for her and what he convinced himself was saving her.  
          He recalled the words that had crushed him back then. He’d heard them not once but twice.  
          _I hate you._ _You should have just let me die._  

  
          It was best if he didn’t think on this any further. Maybe letting all his woes out when he got to send the lab to a fiery oblivion was best. His eyes traced the skyline. It was already evening when they had gotten in line behind the cars and now the stars were already coming out. There was no sound other than water and light conversation between the passengers below.  
          He tried to think of something to say to her since the silence between them felt deafening. It just came out stupid. “I gotta take a leak.” He wobbled to stand and added. “I’ll be back.”  
          Lisa heard his clunky footsteps sound from the metal stairs and trail into the distance. She kept her head buried. The fire in her was still burning bright. Their goal could wait. There was a girl out there that needed saving from a fate worse than death.

She finally raised her head and studied the deck and each man on board. All together there were about 16 guys not counting the captain and their leader. She had relaxed her body to just her chin in her hands and was still making mental notes of each man when Nosa came back to her. He smiled at her as he approached hoping that she would mirror it even a little behind the mask.  
          “Where’s the bathroom?” she noticed he was about to speak and cut him off from even getting the first syllable out. If it was some means of comfort, he could skip it.  
          “Uh. To the left and back. Can’t really miss it but want me to s-“  
          “I can piss by myself, thanks.” She almost clipped his side as she trudged past him. It was obvious to him she wasn’t in a good mood or to be bothered.  
          He let it go. Under his kind and goofy facade, he was very afraid, but he tried to keep it under wraps. He had gotten very good at balancing out Lisa’s pessimism with his optimism and sarcasm. Watching the stars come under the blanket of night helped only a little. He got tired of waiting for her to come back and thought she wouldn’t have much to say to him anyway. Paving better relations, even if shallow, between Rando, a powerful icon, couldn’t hurt. Maybe he had some more items in his bag of mysteries that would catch his interest.


	4. Girls Don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on stuff so....might shuffle things around a bit in the future? Or look for edits in the chap notes.  
> But here's a shortish chapter. Lisa is fuckin PISSED.
> 
> Hmu with comments on how bad I did and stuff.   
> Here's my [tumblr](https://tormaph.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/buggauntlets). I'm on both regularly. 
> 
> See ya!  
> -Soms

“Ever seen one of these before?” Nosa had rummaged through his suitcase and produced a Polaroid camera. Rando shook his head.  
          The captain with his hand on the wheel said. “Now seeing that takes me back.”  
          “Get a picture of us.” Nosa pushed the camera at him.  
          He dropped his hands from the wheel since there wasn’t any debris or rocks nearby, so the ship should be okay on its own for a moment.  
          Nosa stood next to Rando, almost eclipsed by the man. He threw up a peace sign and a big smile. Rando slowly copied him with his own peace sign.  
          Just then, Lisa opened the door and stepped over to Nosa’s open suitcase. He was beginning to look over and say something, but the captain grumbled with “Hey, eyes up front so I don’t have to waste a picture.”  
          With that his eyes snapped back into place. There was a flash of light and spots danced around Nosa’s vision for a moment. The captain handed him the camera back and returned to the wheel. Nosa pulled the developing photo from its slot and pinched the edge. He jiggled the photo around until it finally developed. When he looked over to find Lisa, she was already gone.  
          “Take a look.” Nosa handed Rando the new picture.  
          It wasn’t often Rando got to see himself. The differences between Nosa and him were striking and as obvious as night and day. Immortalizing a small moment so lighthearted and playful did warm his heart. When Rando tried to hand the photo back, Nosa put up a hand in protest.  
          “Keep it. It’s yours. Consider it a very small gift.”  
          Rando was pleased with the kind gesture and tucked the photo into his pocket to save.  
          “I have some more trinkets in my bag if you want to look? Maybe I’ll have something you like.”  
          Rando nodded almost eagerly. He didn’t have a lot of possessions he considered precious and what he did hold on to he kept back in his own room at the barracks. He still had the comic books he had bought from Nosa all those years ago. One thing he could never let go was all the belts he had earned at his time at the Armstrong Dojo and if there were other things that reminded him of those happier and simpler times, he would cling to them as well.  
          Before looking through his wares, Rando went to go retrieve some food and magazines as potential payment. The night air was brisk on the waters. The moon was already very visible, and the sun had taken its leave. His men were gathered around the vehicles with lanterns illuminating them. Most were already asleep and the few that remained were talking amongst themselves. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and opened the trunk of the vehicle that had carried him here. He took an armful of magazines with food unsure of Nosa’s prices. After shutting the trunk, he gave another look around. He hadn’t spotted Nosa’s partner at all. They weren’t sitting with his own men and the rest of the deck looked clear. Rando noticed, like himself, they liked to keep silent. Nosa did mention that he might be seasick but perhaps he just preferred the solitude as well. Rando just left it at that. He was sure he was fine. With his arms packed with goods, Rando climbed the stairs and into the captain’s room. Nosa had set up some things on display in the other corner of the room. Just as Rando was about to take a seat and browse, the sound of multiple gunshots echoed from outside followed by a horrified scream.  
 

          Like Nosa had said, Lisa found the bathroom easily, though she’d lied. She never intended to use it. This place was around the corner and out of sight from the wheel and ship’s crew. The cover of night was nearly here, and she wanted to act. It was just the waiting game.  
          She had heard the voices dwindle down to smaller numbers. Listening carefully, there was finally the sound she was waiting for. Footsteps approaching.  
She stepped a few feet from the bathroom’s door and pretended to look at the view of the calm waters. One of Rando’s boys, the football gear clad man that had invited them to the captain, turned the corner and gave her little attention. When the door closed, Lisa popped the blade from her gauntlet to extend from its hidden compartment. She waited right next to the door with her body shaking. The rage hadn’t subsided one bit.  
          She held onto her pendant through her hoodie with her free hand and said a quick prayer. Just as she finished, the door opened wide and the man’s silhouette appeared. She didn’t waste one moment. Her fist connected with the man’s neck which lodged the blade in deep. Before the man could take another breath, she twisted her arm and guided the knife with it. She couldn’t very well see his eyes with the helmet on, but she hoped there was only pain in them. He struggled to breathe but didn’t find oxygen. There was only blood choking his throat and he immediately felt the strength in his legs give away. Lisa dislodged herself from him and he collapsed. He convulsed on the ground while gripping at his throat. There was still no air and he had no voice to scream or call for any help. She watched him until he stopped moving then lifted his body over the railing and knocked him into the dark waters. Night made it difficult to distinguish the figure from garbage or driftwood. Soon he would be at the lakes bottom and forgotten to the world.  
          There was blood staining the deck, its railing, and her arm now. It would be noticeable unlike the corpse. This one was a waste. She would just wait for another and end them before they could even realize what happened. What she wanted was a gun that was automatic and could shell out more bullets a lot faster than her rifle.  
          It was a while before another man came back there. She didn’t know if nature was calling or if he was wondering what was taking his friend so long. He died a lot quicker than the first. He had only noticed the blood when he had nearly slipped and fell in it. It was too late for him. He was out of view of his friends and Lisa jumped him with a quick slice across the throat. He fell flat on his chest and drowned in his own blood. She had been waiting for this one. Two men down, 14 not counting captain and commander. There was more blood pooling the deck with some sprayed on the walls and more now staining her gauntlet. This new corpse had an AR-15 strapped to his back. He wouldn’t need it anymore, so she took it from his person then rolled him over the railing. When she checked the magazine there were only ten rounds. She would need more and the only thing she felt she could rely on was her rifle.  
          She gave it a few before heading up the stairs, it only got darker still to cover her tracks, but she hadn’t gotten to surprise a third man. Opening the door, she held her bloody gauntlet behind her back and out of sight and found Nosa and Rando distracted by posing for a picture. When all eyes were off her, she snatched her rifle from his open suitcase. Since it was so close to the door she was in and out quickly. She made her way down the stairs back to the bathroom in a casual manner so not to attract too much attention. Quickly, both guns were loaded, safety’s off, and ready. A few deep breaths and she gathered herself while trying to ignore the intruding thoughts of what kind of suffering the lone girl was going through. When she peeked around the corner, she just caught the edges of Rando’s cape going back up the stairs. He nor anyone else had spotted her. She ducked behind one of the cars furthest away from the men. They were mainly gathered around the first car so this one was empty. She tucked herself around the corner of the truck bed, so she could duck for protection easily. Her heart was still pumping and furious.  
          Lisa put the AR-15 into the crook of her arm to take the kickback. She edged herself just around the trucks bumper and took aim at the backs of two men.  
          The sound of gunfire clapped the night air. All the men were on red alert, and the ones sound asleep now rising to fearful attention. One of the men in her sight fell over with a bullet hole now clean through the back of his head. The second she had aimed for she had missed and hit him through the shoulder instead of the center of his back. He roared from the sudden and maddening pain. She cursed at herself for underestimating the kick and sent another through the leg causing him to come crashing down. With him down, she continued to another man taking a shot through his chest and then another. Three and a half men down and her luck was out. Several of them had already spotted her and one bullet had almost grazed her before she withdrew behind her cover.  
          Six bullets left in the AR-15 and no extra ammo. She felt she should have just relied on her rifle. From all the years of practice it had become an extension of herself, though she was glad this one wasn’t shooting at her.  
          She stayed behind cover but pointed the gun in the mob’s direction and emptied the clip. She heard a scream. By chance, she had shot one of them in the neck and another in the hand causing him to drop his weapon. After that, the men didn’t give her a second of peace. The gunfire was focused on her area, so she crawled quickly to the other side of the truck. With the element of surprise, she got another man in the face, pulled the bolt, got another, then dived back to shelter. Fire rained down on that area now. She squatted down behind the tire and let the bullets outline her. When there was a moment of quiet, she would pop her head up to assess the area. She’d almost lost count of how many had fallen, but she knew there was a long way to go.  
          She turned to shuffle to the other end of the car when a sharp kick met her back. It knocked her forward and a strong arm coiled around her neck and yanked her off her feet.  
          A voice growled in her ear. “I’ve got you, you stupid bastard!” He brought a knife into her view and was ready to plunge it right into her throat. She couldn’t wiggle out of his hold and he’d kill her before she thought of breaking free. The knife was closing in.  
          Lisa nudged her mask out of the way just enough to crunch her teeth down into his arm. The shock made him miss and stab into her shoulder. The pain only made her bite harder and his blood rushed into her mouth. He shouted and loosened his hold on her enough for her to drop and roll away.  
          “You fucking bit me!” He yelled angrily and pressed down hard on his wound.  
          No more hiding. They were going to know exactly what they were dealing with. Lisa gripped the balaclava and Joy mask that sealed away her identity. With great force she ripped them both from her face with her hair water-falling forth. The disguise clattered to the ground next to her.  
          “I’m about to do a lot more than that, bitch.”  
 


End file.
